1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to website design, and more particularly to methods for using dynamic survey data to produce recommendations for appropriate nomenclature and placement of objects on a page.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computing industry has seen many advances in recent years, and such advances have produced a multitude of products and services. Internet websites are examples of products and services, which are created to give users access to particular types of services, data, or searching capabilities. Today, websites can be readily created by most individuals desiring to post information or provide access or connectivity to other data. However, when websites are created for commercial purposes, the presentation of data on a page can have either positive or negative impacts on its use, functionality and associated commercial success. For this reason, commercial entities routinely take surveys requesting target audiences to comment on a number of design aspects. Surveys may be completed before a website is launched, when redesign is needed, or during its active implementation.
Commonly, surveys are geared to ask questions regarding a site's usefulness, its presentation of data, and other related items. The surveys, however, are linearly conducted, such that questions are presented “one-at-a-time”, and the response is saved to a survey database. The result, however, produces one dimensional data that cannot be combined to produce good data. For instance, if a survey participant is asked to comment on nomenclature used to define aspects of a page, that survey data, although useful, cannot be easily combined with other data. Other data may be, for instance, where should the page object be placed on the site.
Consequently, current techniques for gathering survey data, which may require simultaneously consideration of combinations of selections, are not capable of producing useful results.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods and systems that enable Internet surveys to be taken through a dynamic user interface that provides combined data metrics. Such data may then be used to design a page of a website.